Burning Sensation
by Tricia-Malfoy
Summary: During the final war Hermione has to face some events and people from her past. She is safed by someone she didn´t expect. DMHG plz R&R!
1. Realisation

**Summary**: During the final battle Hermione is knocked out by a Deatheater, who wants to kill her. She is safed by a dark cloaked figure. In her state of unconsciousness she dreams about events that happened long time ago... HG/DM plz R&R!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter except a slytherin tie made by ... me. No okay everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling... grummel  
  
**A/N**: okay this is my first hp fanfic if you like it, good! Just leave a review for me.  
  
If you don´t like it, okay! Just leave a review for me too. Tell me how I can improve the story, but now never mind lets start with this. hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 1  
  
Blood. Everywhere was blood. She couldn´t smell another thing. Only this disgusting smell.  
  
She felt like vomiting. She knelt down to get her wand back which was under the dead form of a Deatheater. Dean had killed him as the deatheater tried to kill her. He had used an unforgivable to save her.  
  
She still felt like vomiting.  
  
She got up again and looked at her surrounding. Most of the deatheaters were gone, some escaped. Some arrested. Most of them dead.  
  
Slowly she walked to the spot where Harry had killed Voldemort only minutes ago. To her it felt like hours. Curses were still flying around sended from Deatheaters, Ministry Officials or pupils.  
  
Harry and Ron were in a mad chase after some Deatheaters, not even caring about their surrounding or about her.  
  
She sobbed. Hot tears streamed down her face and blinded her.  
  
They had changed so much after graduation. They were so absorbed in their job at the Ministry.  
  
Harry possessed with the thought to kill Voldemort.  
  
Ron to show the world he was somebody and not only the sidekick of the-boy- who-lived.  
  
Auror. She wanted so badly to become an Auror. Together with her friends for years. She was excellent in every curse or counter curse. Potion. Poison. Everything.  
  
But when it came to fighting she was paralysed. She couldn´t do anything. She just stood there not able to really move or to jell a curse quick enough.  
  
She was a complete disaster.  
  
She sobbed harder and sank to the ground. Not caring who was near her.  
  
Hermione cried for the first time in three years. She hadn´t cried since the day of graduation.  
  
She just sat there on the ground, weeping her heart out.  
  
A dark figure approached her, towering above her.  
  
"Dear, dear mudblood so we meet again...."  
  
"...Lucius..."  
  
He smirked cruelly. How much this smirk reminds me of Draco..  
  
"Crucio"  
  
She desperately tried to block the curse but was to slow. The curse hit her with full force. Unbearable pain shot through her body and she winced and screamed in pain. Lucius standing near her and laughing.  
  
He took the spell the spell from her only to say "You will never have him, you filth. Crucio." Again the pain shot through her. "You will die mudblood and nothing can save you."  
  
"I will. Avada Kedavra! "  
  
With that the spell was lifted of her as the green light of the killing curse shot trough Lucius body. A dark figure bended down to her.  
  
"I´m sorry Mione, Mione?!"  
  
Everything went black... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? It´s a bit short, but hey!? I´m learning... In the next chapter more about the last year at school... Plz click this little cute button below, will you?! So long yours trish 


	2. Remembering the past

A/N: Hey here we go again! Thanx for the reviews I really need them badly cause I think my style of writing isn´t that bloody brilliant... wai... Hope you enjoy. On with chappi 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I do own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.... ´möh´  
  
´jadajadajada´ thinking

"blubbblubbblubb" speaking  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The cloaked figure looked shocked to the lifeless girl next to him. ´No, she can´t be dead. Not now. Not in this fuckin´ moment after everything I have done to find her. NOT NOW! Please Mione wake up....´

"Mione..... please wake up...."

He took her in his arms and hurried in the direction of the nearest infirmary. He saw a figure with flaming red hair approaching. Gob-strucked the figure looked at the girl in his arms.

"´...Ginny... ´"

"You! Put her down in an instant, what have you done to her you fucking bastard! I swear I will put you under some horrible cur..."

"Ginny, please let me explain, I haven´t done anything to her. I couldn´t do such a thing I couldn´t harm her.."

Tears were streaming down his face. It was contorted in fear and pain.

"Please let me just take her to the infirmary. She has suffered from crucio and I hope it isn´t too late. Please Gin please... I can´t lose her now. Not now..."  
  
The looks on the face of the girl changed from anger to fear and to pure horror. She again gazed at the unconscious girl in his arms.  
  
"Follow me, I will show you the shortest way."  
  
The figure nodded and together they headed over the battlefield towards a house which held an infirmary.  
  
"Gin?..."  
  
"Yeah?!..."  
  
"After this is done and finished, I just have so much to explain to all of you, cause I know I really have disappointed and in some cases really harmed you. But you should know, I didn´t want to do th.."  
  
"It´s ok, just leave it for the moment. Try to explain, when everybody is there. First Mione needs our help.  
  
They arrived at the little house. Injured witches and wizards standing in front of it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
::Hermiones POV Flashback::  
  
´My god, my whole body is aching...Where am I? This looks just like Hogwarts, but this can´t be real, I mean, I was standing on the battlefield, fighting against Lucius, and he...and he cursed me... I must be unconsciousness or Lucius managed to take me away...´  
  
She looked to her right and then to her left. At the far away end of the corridor she saw a person walking away. As fast as she could manage, and that wasn´t very fast at all, she followed the leaving person.  
  
Her surrounding changed slowly and she noticed, she was on her way back from her former charms classroom to the Head girl and boy Dorm.  
  
´Nearly four years ago I walked along this way for the first time. Mum, Dad and myself were just so exited as I got my letter, telling that I have been made Head. I wonder, if this person really wants to go there. Just around this corner...´  
  
She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her track.  
  
"Oh my gosh...."  
  
She was looking at her four years younger self, snogging an all to familiar boy...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
ooookay done. I know it´s really short again, I´ll try to make the next one a bit longer... anyway, did you like it?! Click the little button!! ::lol:: yours sincerely trish


End file.
